Mishka's Redemption
by Jazzy-Jazmina
Summary: After Rose kills a strigoi in a desperate attempt to save her life during an attack she is visited in the hospital with a message from him. He's after her and there's nothing she can do about it. Revenge? Run as fast as you can.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'd never really imagined that I'd be standing in the doorway to a perfectly Pristine, white picket fence home, with Dimitri's hand in mine and a baby nestled quietly in his arms. I do imagine if I had, I'd be walking toward the house instead of running away clasping Dimitri's hand tightly in my own.

"Dolly, Dolly," the cynical voice called dashing down the stairs behind us. We turned the corner passing the lit black street lights and zig zagging through them in an attempt to lose him. He laughed maniacally as he chased circling around us and standing in our way.

"Dimitri! Run!" I yelled throwing a punch at the ghastly figure in front of me.

"Back to the Jet, Rose! They've got us!" pulling forcefully at my arm determined not to let me stay here alone. I knew that it had to be done in order to protect that girl. I knew what I had to do. I threw one last glance over my shoulder as the Strigoi flashed behind me his laughter tinkling in the silent streets that I'd only minutes ago called home.

"Dolly, dolly, you killed Mishka! You will pay for it!" he giggled like a little kid grabbing the last cookie from the cookie jar. I stopped and turned but Dimitri grabbed my arm again almost knocking me to the ground with his force as he kept going. I shakily righted myself steadying my run and falling back into my pace along side Dimitri.

"Back. To. The. Jet." He said firmly. He gripped Leina tighter and he seemed to run impossibly faster than before yanking my wrist quickly as he passed me by.

"Lissa and Christian" I yelled back.

"They know where to meet us, we can't stay here!" I let go of his hand reluctantly and nodded at him when he turned questioningly to me catching my eyes for a brief second as we ran. I slowed down.

"Go, get her out of here."

"Roza, I will not let you do this!"

"GET, OUT OF HERE!" I yelled pushing him and turning to face my suitor. "This is my fight."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He squeezed my hand from the seat next to me on the Jet and I turned smiling brightly at him, reassuringly.

"You know how I feel about you going alone, Roza," he muttered.

"It's safe I promise."

"You don't know that!"

"In to get the supplies and right back out, I promise!"

"Roza-"

"We had an agreement! I let you go last time. I stayed with Leina-"

"You expect me to stay here with her while you're out there risking your life for us?"

"I did last time," I said firmly. I sighed, "Relax, Dimka. We're not landing that far from the Grocery store this time. They couldn't have followed us this far that fast." He leaned down to kiss my lips before whispering against my ear.

"I love when you call me Dimka. It's as if your lips were the only one's ever made to say it." My heart fluttered but I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"I'm still going."

"Then I will stay here and wait for your return my love." He sighed. I reached down and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you."

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you too," I walked over to the staircase where Lissa and Abe stood waiting and started down the steps.

"See you soon, my love."

"See you soon, comrade," I winked. It was only a few blocks to the store but I pulled my coat tight around me and lowered my shades.

"You guys are sickening." My father muttered.

"Oh come on. You just need some Pop! Cream soda? I'm sure. It's been a while." I walked closer to him and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"At least he makes you happy," he sighed. We'd only been walking for about ten minutes when Lissa perked up.

"Look! Short cut, Alley way!" Lissa sing songed , dashing forward and running off into the alley.

"You've gotta be kidding!" I chased after her with Abe following short behind. On the other side of the alley stood the grocery store towering menacingly over the building.

"It's like a Portal-"

"Lissa, what were you thinking? That was so dangerous, have we not learned anything about alleyways?"

"Sorry, Rose I just wanna get back and it was right there, I just… I didn't think."

"No I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Sickening," Abe said walking past us and grabbing a cart. He walked through the automated doors of the giant 'Wal-mart Grocery' and headed straight for the coolers standing by the frazzled cashier.

"C-can I help you?" she asked.

"Cream soda?" I muttered.

"Aisle 17."

"Thank you," Abe said. He tore the cart around heading straight for the aisle and spotting the soda at the very head. He grabbed a case and threw it in the cart. Then reaching into another case on the shelf he pulled a bottle free and popped it open.

"Abe!"

"Shh, second sip," he sipped again and grinned a goofy grin, "Ahhh, all is right with the world."

"Abe you've gotta pay for that."

"I'm paying for them. I'm buying a whole case." He said before turning and throwing a case of Pepsi and Southern Sweet Tea in the cart. We rolled up the snack aisle and he threw a few things in. He grinned at me as he through a pack of chocolate donuts in and I smiled back appreciatively.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I said. I turned out of the aisle and walked across to the baby aisle. The shelves were line with expensive gadgets and foods and I grabbed a few containers of powdered milk and made my way back to Lissa and Abe. I stopped short as I saw a beautiful bath set with pink polka dots and flowery embroidery.

"2 Towels, Washcloths, a baby bath robe- Jeez" I almost put it down until I saw the pink bunny nestled softly against the box set. I stroked my fingers over the small flower sewn onto the bunny's stomach and smiled thinking of the little baby back on the plane waiting for me. I ripped it free from its bindings and pocketed it heading back across the aisle and catching up with Lissa and Abe as they were heading from food to necessities.

"Christian likes that new axe that we got him last time. The one on all of the commercials."

"When do you have time to look at commercials," I teased. We grabbed a few bottles of body wash and tubes of toothpaste and headed to the checkout. I smiled sweetly at the cashier but she glared at me and I looked away feeling dejected. The same reaction that everyone had given us since we left. The same reaction we would always get.

The walk back to the jet was spent getting first dibs on the things we'd gotten. I stopped myself from reaching into the bags and grabbing a chocolate donut, resolving to wait until I'd given Leina her gift. She still wasn't quite old enough to understand but she was starting to teeth and even though the gift wouldn't mean much to her, it would mean the world to me.

"We're back." Lissa said smiling and heading straight for Christian and wrapping her arms around him.

"Safe and sound," I smiled walking up to Dimitri. "Where's Leina?"

"Sleeping in your mother's arms," he said smiling and gesturing to my mother now seated next to Abe. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Alone?" but his words were answered with the sound of Leina crying.

"I got her a present," I piped up.

"Well why don't we give it to her?" he smiled down at me grabbing my hand and leading me over to her. I reached into where I'd tucked the stuffed bunny and pulled it out. Leina grabbed it and smiled, her eyes sparkling in my favorite way.

"Beautiful," I muttered.

"Just like you." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We're almost there?" Abe said as he walked down the aisle of the Jet from the pit.

"Where is there?" I asked as I rocked Leina back to sleep glancing over to make sure she hadn't woken up Dimitri.

"Fairwood."

"Where the hell is that, Dad?" I asked with exasperation.

"Virginia."

"You think they won't be able to find us in Virginia?"

"I think they'll have a heck of a hard time finding this place. It isn't even on the maps."

"Neither was the last place or the one before that and they still chased us out." I muttered. He stopped packing his bag and kneeled in front of me placing his hand on my knee and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Look Rose, I promise we won't have to run for forever but until my men-" he sighed. "It'll all be over okay, sweetheart? I'm sorry it has to be this way for now but they're going to find those bastard's and we're going to end this." He smiled and I nodded and plastered what I was sure to be an unconvincing smile on my face. He must have decided that it was good enough because he went back over to my sleeping mother and finished packing their discarded materials, clearing their seats. I looked down and the sleeping baby in my arms and smiled. She hadn't deserved any of this. She was innocent and here she was, not barely a year old, without a mother and on the run. She twitched and her hand clung to the top of my shirt before she stilled settling into the crevice of my arm her hand clasped tightly to my shirt as if it was grounding her.

"Don't worry, Leina," I whispered to her. "I will protect you. We will never let anything happen to you." I bit back the tears that threatened to spill over. Dimitri stirred in his seat and reached over grasping my hand tightly in his. I looked over and was met with his eyes staring at me with such love it made my heart tighten in my chest.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," he muttered sleepily. "I love you with all of my heart. You constantly amaze me with how remarkably wonderful you are. And _I_ will never let anything happen to _you_."

"Virginia!" Christian exclaimed. It seemed that as we neared the occupants of our Jet had risen from their sleeps.

"Christian, come on it can't be that bad." Lissa reasoned. They bantered and I stared out of the window drowning them out as I tried my best not to get my hoped up about the beautiful mansion that came into view as we neared its own landing field. It was the first mansion we'd seen among the homes of our trip, the others being big homes that we'd tried to squeeze inconspicuously in, but it seemed that Abe had decided the modest life proved fruitless. It looked more like it's own town with a main building surrounded by smaller buildings that looked more like mini mansions all housing their own defined wings.

"Abe is that-" I started but he nodded and silenced my words with his own.

"This place is different."

"Yeah," I muttered to myself. "I'm not going to want to leave this one."

"You won't have to if all goes right." He said obviously hearing my words.

"What do you mean? Abe I know you've got your men looking-"

"Alchemist." He uttered the word. "They've cloaked it somehow. I had this place a few years ago as a sort of… vacation home for my associates and I. After we left I called in my renovation team and had it catered to fit us and our needs. It wasn't ready until now. The alchemists have somehow cloaked it and my men are down their now in groups in each of the guest houses, for protection. Each group will take a wing in the main building, for their living quarters, to ensure a level of Privacy but will be assigned a Guardian for further protection, just an extra precaution."

"So, this is it?" Christian's incredulous voice reverberated through the jet. We'd all been thinking it but none of us had cared to say it.

"Welcome…home," Abe said his own expression housing a small amount of doubt hidden behind his eyes.

"Home," I beamed. A place we could finally stay. A place I didn't have to force myself to let go of in a mad Strigoi chase. Now if only I felt as sure about it as my heart did.

I watched from my spot on the perfectly trimmed green grass of the air field as men lugged our suitcases from the storage of the jet plane. It could feel myself relax a little more with each piece of luggage that came into view. I held Leina in my arms and I smiled as she had decided to take a break from her sleep to gaze her bright eyes over the world around her. Her eyes twinkled in the way that made my heart heavy as they settled on my and she gurgled blowing bubbles and flailing her arms, begging to be showed the world. I propped the 8 month old against my hip and began to walk across what seemed like a perfectly sculpted landscape pointing out flowers or birds as they flew overhead. She giggled and made indistinct sounds as we made our rounds until finally we circled back faced directly with Dimitri.

"You are so wonderful with her, Roza," he beamed at me. I blushed and looked back down at her, at a loss for words. He walked behind me turning me to stare at the view of the towering building that we were moving into. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck chuckling in my ear, the sound giving me shivers.

"What do you think about this, Dimka?" I muttered unconsciously. He tightened his arms around me and took a deep breath.

"It's our fresh start, Roza." He whispered.

"Abe says we're having a meeting in the Dining room, you guys, we better head on up," Christian said as he walked past us leading Lissa and Ali up the steps that led away from the field towards the driveway circle of our new home.

"Ready?" I asked turning to face him.

"Always," he grinned grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the steps.

**Thanks for reading guys! I woke up to tons of emails about reviews and story followers and favorites! Thanks for following me and adding me as a favorite author as well! Shout out to everyone that commented,**

**russia2774**

**swimmer07**

**roseEbelikov**

**Dimka's chick**

**Guest ;P**

**And my boo ScorpioGirl20 for being consistent with me for weeks now!**

**I love you all and thank you for making me smile! Happy reading! Posting Chapter 3 later on today, so look out ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We sat around a glossy mahogany wood table in the dining room of our new home.

"So what's the plan?" My mother asked. I turned to look at her and spotted the familiar look she wore when going into battle. I hadn't seen in it in so long, it had been buried underneath the layers of pretty and pristine motherliness that she'd traded it for, but now as I looked I saw that there was something different about it. Her masked lacked the familiar hardness she used to harbor and was replaced with the softest simplicity of compassion and I stared in awe. She hadn't given up "the old Janine" for me but had become a better version of her. A mother, sweet, kind, loving, and fierce, prepared to do whatever it took to protect her daughter, to protect the people she loved and cared for. I fought the urge to stand from my seat and hug her but reminded myself to do it later.

"No offense guys, but can I say what everyone else is thinking?"

"You're going to anyway, Ozera, so why ask?"

"Exactly, so, We've been running for months now and they've caught us every single time, just because a bunch of glorified witch scientist came up with some hocus pocus type protection doesn't mean that we're actually safe, does it? Are we just going to trust them?"

"Christian!" Lissa exclaimed and elbowed him in his ribs.

"Ow! What? We were all thinking it!"

"Dad- Christian could have said it differently but… are we? Safe I mean? We've got those little kids in that other room, we can't get comfortable and risk their safety if we aren't sure. They're innocent and they don't deserve any of this- none of you deserve any of this. Safety is not something we can spare." I said.

"Rose-" Abe started.

"Listen, Rose. I wasn't saying anything about being here with you. I- We wouldn't want to be anywhere- Rose you aren't gonna shake us that easily." Christian floundered. "You're stuck with us."

"With everything," Abe sighed. "There are risks. We've tested the atmosphere and it's untraceable from what we can see."

"How does it work?" Dimitri asked.

"No one can see this place. When we were flying in I gave you all a drink. That drink was charmed. It's the key to being able to get in or out of this place. It's the key to even seeing it. It lasts in your system for a course of 23 days and must be renewed in order for you to keep seeing and being able to interact with the atmosphere here. We've been supplied with an ongoing batch of it by the alchemists. If at any point your system is rid of the mixture it will appear that you are out in an open, empty field. You will not be able to see us or this and we will not be able to see you until you are free of the surrounding area under the alchemists influence. That shouldn't happen, we will be consuming the batch at the end of each month together, but if it does happen the affected person is to get as far away from the surrounding area as possible. There is a forest to the west and when you reach it you'll know you're free. Make contact and we'll come and find you."

"That's crazy…" Christian muttered.

"We have exactly 19 days before we need to replenish. Until then… I believe we _are_ safe." Abe said. Everyone sat in silence until Janine finally spoke up, her mask never faltering.

"So, What are we going to do? What's the plan?"

"We've been searching for heavily populated areas that have maybe suffered mysterious deaths or unresolved missing cases that could point to a headquarters for the Strigoi. We aren't sure if they're all working together or if this is an isolated group. Our theory is that maybe Mishka was some sort of leader or authority figure among the Strigoi population. We've been working on lately trying an… unorthodox method."

"Unorthodox?" I asked.

"To get more information we've been working on capturing one…"

"Alive? Abe, no that's dangerous. "I said.

"For questioning. All of our attempts so far have…failed. They are- They're very avasive."

"Can we do something?" My mom asked.

"Mom, no you are not-"

"Rose!"

"We could go into town and capture one. It would be too dangerous to bring them here but a few of us could take us to the nearby base in Norfolk. Leave him there with our men. We'd have to let them transport him further away as an extra safety precaution but…" he trailed off.

"This is too dangerous. High class secret service like Guardians haven't been able to get them. You guys can get hurt."

"Rose. We'll get hurt- You'll get hurt if we don't get this information!" My mother exclaimed shooting up from her chair and throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Fine! But I'm going and you," I pointed my finger at her. "Are staying."

"Staying, my ass! You're my kid and I'm not letting you-"

"I'll go alone!" I threatened.

"Bullshit. Over my dead body!"

"That's what it'll be if you go out there." I said. "You stay. You stay or I go alone. He stays too."

"Rosemarie Hathaway-" she fumed.

"Rose I will not-" Dimitri said outraged.

"No!" I shouted. I shot up from my chair knocking it over with my sudden movement. I looked at the grave expressions on the silent couple Lissa and Christian as they stared desperately around the table.

"Rose, I agree with them," Abe said. "This is very dangerous I don't want you out there. I don't want you any where near this."

"I'm already, near it. I'm right smack in the center! This is my fight, it always has been. I will _not_ put you guys in any further danger, especially not this kind of danger."

"Rose-"

"I can do it, I've been training for this kind of stuff almost my whole life."

"Rose-"

"I can, I can do it. Send me, send Guardians, that way you know if anything does happen-"

"That's just it, Roza!" Dimitri exploded. "Something could happen. We will not-"

"This is my fault!" I screamed through the tears threatening to fall. "You guys had to leave your homes, your jobs, your life! Because of me… I have to do this and you all need to stay. The world needs you, those kids need you, mom needs you." I said pointing to each person. "I go alone." Dimitri walked over to where I stood and placed his hands on either side of my face sighing and leaning his forehead against mine.

"I promised you, Roza." He said shakily. "Fine. You go with as many Guardians as we can spare."

"All of them" Abe muttered.

"You get in and out," He growled. "If you don't come back by tomorrow morning I'm coming out there after you. Alone."

"I promise," I whispered.

"You better," he whispered back. He pulled my face to his and kissed me hard before pulling back and staring intensely into my eyes.

"Guys-"

"She needs you too, Roza." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Thanks for reading as always. Thank you to everyone for commenting! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I got home and was really sick and even right now I feel like my brain is about to explode and I need soup and cuddles. v.v . I just couldn't not post this chapter though because I really liked it and I did say I was going to post it yesterday. SO, for you who brighten my day :*. Now, I was thinking maybe I should come up with a schedule for this instead of my unpredictable impatience of randomly throwing my chapters at you like skittles lol. What do you guys think? Something like every Thursday? (I go straight from classes to work on Fridays) or continue with the way I've been doing it? Love you guys! Happy reading! Leave me some love ;D<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Tomorrow morning,"

"I'll be back I promise," I said. "Do I really have to take all of them?"

"Yes," Dimitri

barked as he rounded the corner and stepped into the entrance hall. He stared at me with a hard look and I turned away not wanting to see the intensity in his eyes.

"Rose, this was the deal." Abe said sternly.

"The only reason you don't get more is because they are here to protect Vasilisa, or I would send them all with you." Dimitri seemed to threaten.

"I'm coming back," I said still avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, I know you will," Dimitri muttered. I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. I knew that he didn't want me to go but there was no way that I could have stayed knowing that I could do something. I kept this thought at the front of my mind to mask the guilt I felt for leaving.

"We'll be doing hourly updates and check ins. If you believe that you won't be able to make one, call early. If we lose contact you've got 2 hours to reestablish it or-"

"Or I will be there to get you." Dimitri cut in. "All you have to do is call if you need me Roza, I will be there."

"I've got this Dimitri," I said. I felt like I was begging him to understand what this meant to me, but he already did. He understood better than anyone because he would have done the same.

"You better get going." Abe sighed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." They both nodded and I walked behind the procession of Guardians filing through the large double doors. I spared one last glance back at Dimitri and frowned as I saw his face turned away. I walked towards the cars that were parked in the driveway circle and climbed into the driver's side of the first. It would be the first time that I would really be away from Dimitri and the circumstances weren't ideal. I waited until the group of 10 Guardians had settled themselves into the cars and flinched as the door to the driver's side of our slammed shut.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I muttered.

We stood behind the remains of a Papa John's in the further side of town. The Large sign was dim and it looks as if the lights colors had faded, ceasing to look red and starting to look more like a salmon color. The windows were smudged with dust and dirt but the bit with s struggled glimpse you could see what used to be a restaurant, littered with broken machinery and dust ridden tables.

"We've been at this for a while, maybe we should try a different location." One of the men said.

"We can't," I muttered. I pointed towards the abandoned house behind the Papa John's. "Look, see that?"

"Yeah?"

"Abe checked the Police reports. There have been numerous reports of disturbance coming from there but all the complaints were suddenly dropped. No follow up." I said.

"Complaints on an abandoned house?" he muttered.

"Exactly. This neighborhood is pretty desolate."

"No witnesses."

"Bingo. Not many neighbors to complain about the disruptions but when they do they disappear. There have also been reports of people going missing in the surrounding area. They were almost all last known to be heading this way or through this way."

"Damn."

"Look!" another man hissed. Heads snapped around in time to catch a figure slinking towards the Papa John's. He looked over his shoulder and pushed through the front door and I caught a flash of the shiny black metalica of a gun sticking out of his jeans.

"We wait and then we go in." I whispered.

We stood and stared waiting for him to reappear at the back exit.

"He's not coming out," the first man said.

"That's our chance maybe the back door's locked. He's already trapped let's move." I looked at the door that the Strigoi had just disappeared into and my eyes traveled from the front to the hill that the exit sat on letting right out only a little ways across the street from the abandoned place. My eyes flashed back to our position at the bottom of the hill and I cursed under my breath.

"It's a trap." I muttered.

"What?"

"If that house is the base why would they leave it unmanned?"

"They wouldn't. But I don't understand." I was met with confused faces.

"And why would they send just one Strigoi anywhere? And what since does it make that this place leads directly to the house and the back door would be locked? The front door was opened and he walked in pretty confident."

"Only a glance over his shoulder," someone muttered.

"They wouldn't lock the door to the back and he's clearly been through before so it wouldn't be locked from the last time it was closed. It wouldn't be locked unless it was manned and we didn't see any men and even still it wouldn't take this long to let him through."

"The top of the hill," someone muttered and I nodded and watched as a flash of realization washed over the faces of the group. Eyes whipped to the windows of the building at the top of the hill and a flash in the curtain caught my attention.

"They know."

"Then where is he?" I muttered to myself. _A glance over his shoulder…_ "Shit! A glance over his shoulder!" I exclaimed just before a flash few around the corner. One of our men flew and I turned in time to catch a Strigoi pointing his gun at the man who had been thrown. Three other men stood surrounding him.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he grinned. He was tall and wore jeans and a plaid button down shirt that made his porcelain skin look even paler. He eyes seemed to radiate red as he glared at our group.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed.

"More like what do you think you're doing, _Guardians_. Oh man, what a find. Idiots, you found the place and hid most conspicuously. What were you planning on doing, Inviting us to tea." I stepped forward and he fired a warning shot at the ground.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Tell me what you want!" I shouted back. His face turned into a snarl and I turned to my men signaling them with my eyes. I stepped forward from the group hoping they understood me.

"We were just coming to investigate a few disappearances for the local police. But I'm sure that we can-" It all happened so fast as he shot the man and dropped the gun, he and his me charging our group and pushing there way through. I felt a blow to my shoulder and turned in time to dodge the next kick aimed for my head. I rounded throwing my own kick and silently rejoicing as it connected with the man's chest and he stumbled backwards. It was a small victory and I watched as he charged me squaring my shoulders and round house kicking the strigoi. A Pain shot up my leg but I kept fighting throwing a punch at his face and reaching into my boot for the stake I'd slipped there earlier. I gripped it tight and dove for his chest but he grabbed my wrists and threw me to the ground I tried to stand but felt the stake being dragged down my leg. I screamed and tried to kick him off but he abandoned the effort and instead grabbed at my ankle pulling me back. I kicked furiously but suddenly felt a second pair of hands and then a third. They lifted me and began dragging me off. I fought and flailed desperately but it was too late. The I felt a blow connect with my head and everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 5

Images flashed like blurred ghosts floating in front of me in a hall way of white light that seemed to go on into oblivion. Events flooded my mind jostling me but I caught myself trying not to react as conspicuously. My eyes flashed around the room searching for others but I was met with nothing but steely gray walls and the cluster of men with their backs facing me in their halo of white light. I thought about all the men that had risked their lives earlier and prayed that they didn't get caught or worse.

"She's awake," I heard one of the men in front of me. He turned and his eyes pierced me like a knife. He wiped his hands on his jeans and turned grabbing me from my place where I lay uncomfortably on the floor and flinging me backwards. I bit my lip to keep from crying out at the pain in my leg and at the force my head connected with the wall that I was now slumped against. I tried scooting myself a little further up the wall and was met with the laughter of the three men now staring at me in amusement.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"What do you want?" the man in the front spoke. He was taller than the rest and sported a crimson red t-shirt and denim jeans. His feet were clad with boots that looked harsh and heavy.

"Where are my men?"

"Dead," my throat tightened. He chuckled. "Poor girl." He spat. He flew towards me and wrapped his long fingers around my throat. I gasped for breath not expecting the sudden restriction and kicked at him shoving against my restraints but he only squeezed tighter. I pushed desperately kicking, flailing but only failing. Spots appeared at the sides of my vision and in one last desperate attempt I shove hard against his force and turned my neck, biting into his hand. He yelped and fell backwards clutching his hand tight to his chest and I looking furiously at me. I spat the blood that had filled my mouth and gasped raggedly for breath.

"Stupid little wh-"

"Petre stop." A shorter man demanded. He stood straighter than Petre and with an air of confidence. It seemed that I had overlooked this and he grinned mischievously at me.

"What do you want?" he questioned calmly, firmly. It was as if I could _feel_ the pressure from his words.

"Where. Are. My. Men." I said through clenched teeth. He smiled wide almost like a Cheshire cat and stalked towards me like I was his prey. He chuckled and leaned down, kneeling in front of me. Suddenly he reached into his boot and swiped me with something that he'd pulled from his own boot. It seared the skin on my arm and I shrieked, looking down at the blood that now streaked my arm.

"Pretty color," he laughed heartily and the other two men followed. He swiped at me with his knife again and I screamed as he cut me again. His laughter grew heartier with every cut he made and it seemed to engulf me and swallow me up in my pain. I tried once more to desperately kick at my restraints but only succeeded in earning myself a deeper cut. I squeezed my eyes shut but suddenly the pain stopped and it took me a second to realize that the laughter had too. My eyes shot open and I watched as a group of my men fought off with the men that had just been so joyously torturing me.

"Help! Cut me free." I managed to muster up. Someone broke free and ran at me with a knife and I cringed pushing myself into the wall. I prepared myself for the impact and decided to make one last effort to kick the person as hard as I could.

"Rose it's me! It's okay, I'm gonna cut you free." A man with bright orange hair and freckles said urgently. He worked his knife on my restraints and popped me free.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed as I fell forward. I rubbed my wrists but stood up with urgency deciding to aid in the fight that seemed to be growing in size. Several strigoi had joined the fight but both sides seemed to be fighting fiercely.

"Rose," the orange haired man called. "The call! We have to make the call." Damn it. I made a note internally and lunged forward making a kick square to the stomach of an oncoming strigoi. He grunted and I smiled inwardly at my freedom. I cornered him pushing him up against the wall and searching my boot for my stake.

I reached deep inside and checked both but found nothing. I cursed myself for not noticing it's absence but felt myself being thrown through the air. I pushed myself up quickly but the man had disappeared. I glanced around the room but the fighting had stopped. A shout brought my attention to the head of the room where a man stood alone at the door.

"Up in flames," He grinned and tossed a match to the floor. It set the room ablaze and I shouted, pulling my men out the door. The flames licked at my skin but I pushed chasing the strigoi down the hallway.

"How many were there?" I shouted behind me as I ran.

"Too many for you," the strigoi cackled. "Lock them in!" he yelled.

"Seven," someone behind me gasped. I nodded and ran faster kicking at the back of the strigoi's legs as we reached the stairs. His companions stood menacingly at the bottom of the stairs blocking the way free. The flames seemed to chase after us but as he fell time seemed to stand still. My mind raced fiercely and I kicked my foot at the banister breaking a plank of wood free. I ran through the crowd of men behind me and pulled my tshirt off wrapping it around the end of my makeshift stake and pushing it into the flames. It set ablaze and only seconds had passed but it seemed like years. I turn back and ran leaning myself over the banister and throwing the flames at the wide eyed strigoi.

"Burn in hell!" I screamed. The chaos had never ceased but it was as if I was watching a silent movie. The flames hit two and the floundered trying to get free but seemed to have been too flustered. Fire caught the wood beneath their feet and seemed to fly up and engulf them all as they blindly struggle with the only close exit. It spread now licking at all of the men as they, dumbfounded, tried to find their way out of the door they had so elaborately locked. I wanted to stare until their screams quieted but someone nudged me forward. Flames threatened us from both sides and it took me a second to register the men that began to throw themselves over the side of the banister and make their way through to the kitchen. The flames seemed to trickle towards the clear spot the men were jumping too and I began to panic fearing that I wouldn't be able to make it down in time.

"Let's go Rose! Quick it's your turn!" someone yelled at me and I approached the banister. I stared down taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. The flames threatened, staring menacingly at me as they devoured the houses wooden frame. I glanced over at the men waiting like coiled springs in the kitchen doorway and nodded. Now or never. I jumped.

"Come one, come on!" they yelled as they ushered me through the kitchen and out of the back door. We ran like mad as the house began to fall behind us. I ran until I could no longer hear the crackle of fire but even when we made it down to the abandoned restaurant it seemed to haunt my ears. I sat on the ground and hugged my knees to my chest breathing deeply and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Rose..?"

"Yes?" I muttered.

"Dimitri knows."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"He called. We've got 3 minutes."

"Shit."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where are you?" He barked into the phone. I cringed and met the eyes of my men and sighed.

"On our way back early. We're gonna try again another time." I said calmly with as much strength as I could muster.

"Rosemarie Hathaway-" I couldn't do this right now.

"Checked in but it looks like the men have brought the cars around, see you when I get there." I shut my phone off and shoved in my boot walking myself towards the black car.

"Ready, Rose?" are you ready

"What's your name?"

"J-Jason," he stammered as if he hadn't expected me to speak.

"Have you ever seen an angry Russian gorilla?" I asked with a grim smirk.

"I-I didn't know Russia had Gorillas,"

"Well today is your lucky day," I swung the passenger side door open and dropped myself into the car. We drove in silence and with each mile we went it felt as if my seatbelt were getting tighter and tighter almost suffocating me.

"It won't be that bad," Jason muttered trying to sound reassuring as we approached the landmarks that signaled for our turn into the driveway's circle. He sounded as scared as me and I understood. He stopped the car in front of the door in line with the other cars that stopped in front of us. The double doors flew open and like a flurry Dimitri flew out his face contorted in anger. I looked over at Jason who had paled and looked like he was about to faint and frowned. This was all my fault, how could I have been so stupid. I'd wanted this to be over so bad, wanted to prove myself, and I had not only put myself at risk but all of the men that trusted me as their command. The mistake was so trivial, such a rookie mistake that I knew for certain I couldn't tell Dimitri. I grabbed Jason's hand and squeezed tight. His head snapped over and he met my eyes and swallowed looking down, defeated.

"You're right, it's going to be fine." I looked back out of the window as Dimitri barked for the men to get out of their cars and they staggered towards the house. I heard as he screamed my name leaving his lips and stinging, searing my skin.

"Where's Rose?" he barked the sound only slightly muffled by the glass window. I squeezed Jason's hand once more and reached for the handle to the door pulling and stepping cautiously out of the car like a teenager trying to sneak back in after a night of partying. His eyes met mine and his screaming stopped. He rushed forward grabbing me and pulling me against his chest.

"Rose." His face was buried in my hair and his grip on me felt like being caught in the embrace of a python.

"Rose," a flurry of voices said in unison and suddenly I was flooded, surrounded by people but none of them daring to touch me until Dimitri let go. But he didn't and I felt myself breaking. Felt my heart sinking and when the first tear slid down my face I couldn't stop. Suddenly I was sobbing soaking Dimitri's shirt and mumbling undecipherable words and he only hugged me tighter pulling me closer into his chest and then finally sweeping me up into his arms. He never turned back to address the men he had previously been barking orders at but instead carried me through the double doors as I sobbed into his shirt.

"You can go back to your quarters," I heard faintly from my father but I heard nothing else until I was sitting on Dimitri's lap wrapped tightly in his arms in our room.

"I was so worried," he said into my hair. My sobs had quieted. I didn't often cry but it hadn't been until I'd made it into Dimitri's arms that I realized I'd almost died.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He turned me so that he could stare down at my face and I wished that I had my hair to hide behind again. His hand came up to wipe against my face, brushing away my tears.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back," he whispered. His eyes were distant and it he looked as if he was ready to break. As if the switch would flip and he would snap.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I-I messed up," I muttered. He brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead, stammering reassuringly. I seemed to have caught him off guard and I sat up in his arms knowing I wasn't strong enough to stand.

"No, really. I- I did. It was a stupid mistake. I-I di-didn't think. I- I- I," I stopped swallowing the lump in my throat and holding back the tears that threatened to pour over.

"My positioning," I swallowed, "It was at the b-bottom of a hill. The house was a-at the top b-but I didn't think a-and-"

"I understand," He whispered. I nodded and looked down at my hands. Dimitri allowed me my silence perhaps sensing that I needed it.

"I have to make it right," I whispered. I felt him tense under me but didn't dare to look at his face.

"No," he said firmly and I could almost hear the ice in his voice tinkling as it fell off in icicles.

"Dimitri, I have to-"

"No, Rose."

"Dimitri-"

"You almost died Rose! Don't you get that? Don't you understand-"

"I do! I do, I just-"

"No! I almost lost you Rose. I almost- I almost," His voice caught as he suddenly let out a heart wrenching sob.

"Dimitri," I muttered turning and swinging my leg around to straddle him and pull his face to mine. His sobs quieted and I looked in awe at his tear stained face. It was something that seem like such a fluke of nature that it hurt my soul.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly. I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. It was moments before he finally spoke again but when he did I could hear the weakness in his voice.

"Please. Rose, I can't go through that again. I almost lost you, I can't handle going through that again." I sighed and nodded.

"We'll figure something out Dimka, I promise," His arms ran up my back and he held me tight against him. He didn't let me go. We sat in silence. He didn't let me go, He would never let me go, but I didn't want him to. I wanted to stay in his arms forever, I never wanted to go back out there, but I couldn't do it this way. I couldn't keep putting him in this situation, I couldn't keep putting him in danger.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I don't want to lose you again,"

"You didn't lose me!"

"Do you know how close I came to losing you?"

"But you didn't,"

"It doesn't matter, Rose!"

"You didn't!"

"What the hell do you think I'm going to do without you?"

"I don't need to think about that, you're going to die first,"

"Rose,"

"It's a fact, women outlive men,"

"Rose this isn't funny!" he reached out and gripped my arm tight.

"Dimitri," he looked down at his hand as if shocked to see it there and pulled back.

"Rose, I can't handle thinking about you out there alone, thinking about living a forever where you aren't in it, I can't think about having to worry about if I'm going to lose you. I can't handle having to wake up without you there. I can't. I-"

"Dimitri, you will never have to worry about me again after this," I said calmly keeping my eyes fixed on his. He ran a hand through his hair and looked away.

"Why do you want to do this? Why are you doing this to me-"

"Dimitri!" I gasped. "I'm not 'doing this' to you, I'm doing this for you. I told you this is something I needed to do alone. I don't want to put you-"

"Bullsh-"

"Dimitri!"

"Rose!"

"Dimitri, everyday I wake up I roll over and I look at you. Everyday I see you with that baby, I see Lisa, I see Christian and Ali, I see my Dad and my mom, I look at all these people willing to risk their lives for me and I let them. I let you. Everyday I wake up and put you all in danger and then I eat, I watch TV, I play with these kids like I don't know if they die it'll be my fault-"

"Rose-"

"Dimitri," I said firmly, "Everyday I do all of this. And then I sleep. Then I wake up and pretend that it's all okay, that you're okay- That what I'm doing is okay. It's not. Not of it. I will not continue to sit here, to sit back and let you all risk your lives while I put you in danger and eat cheesecake."

"Rose, please," he whispered. His eyes were desperate as they tugged at my heart, his plea not lost to deaf ears. He turned and placed his fists on the wall resting his forehead against the cool surface.

"I love you,"

"Rose!"

"I love you!"

"Rose, please!"

"I love you, Dimitri! I love you! I love you, say it!"

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you!" he shouted, turning on his heel and jabbed his finger at me. "Rose I love you, please don't do this."

"If it goes well, this will be the last time. This could be over soon,"

"If? If this goes well, Rose do you hear yourself? Do you hear how stupid this sounds- how dangerous this sounds?"

"It's dangerous. I almost died last time because of my stupid mistakes-"

"Rose!" he growled.

"It's true. I won't lie to you. Dimitri…" I sighed. "Dimitri, I'm terrified. I hadn't even realized how close I had come to dying, how scared I was, until I was with you."

"So let me come with you." He turned suddenly. He walked towards me. "Let me, If you won't stay let me go with you." I smiled grimly and ran my fingers across his cheek.

"I can't," I whispered. He reached for my hand, closing his fingers over mine and holding it where it rested against his cheek. His head dropped and I could almost see it as he seemed to lose his energy.

"Come back," he whispered.

"I will,"

"I'll check in-"

"Don't," I pulled my hand free and lifted his face towards mine. "I'm coming back." I pulled him close and kissed him before turning my back on him and walking away."

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

"Jason, will you ever stop asking that?"

"Will I?" he grinned as we moved deeper into White Pine.

"I dunno, smart ass," I grinned and punched his arm playfully. We walked the rest of the way in silence the men traveling closely.

"White Pine sounds like a suburbia name. Like a 'Johnny Take Mrs. Sommer's her apple pie tray back' place." Jason whispered. I held back the loud cackle that almost erupted from me.

"Don't choke now, Ms. Hathaway," he said imitating his best southern accent.

"Jason shut up!" I chuckled softly.

"So what do you think happened to little suburbia?" he asked. I stopped abruptly spotting my target fast enough to halt the screeching foot falls in time to be unheard by them. The distinct sound of their voices drifting into the air.

"That alley," I pointed. They all spotted it immediately and I nodded. We backed into the shadows of an abandoned auto shop just in time to watch as they walked into the streets from the edge of the alley way. It was two men cackling now as they played with their dinner. The taller of the two wore a blue polo with a pair of shorts and his dark hair was in a ponytail that sat nestled against the back of his neck contrasting against the pale porcelain of his skin. His companion wasn't much shorter but his figure was neither as lean. He was rounder with skin a bit darker and his hair sat in disheveled curls. They pushed the man to the ground as they circled him like cats on a mouse. The taller grinned and bared his teeth.

"Come on," he laughed, "I just want a bite." He cackled.

"Tyler, look, he's scared," the other man's laughter clinked shrilly. The man tried crawling, his screams of terror lost in the winds.

"Four groups," I whispered. "We won't need that many but we'll surround them. Be alert though, they might not be alone. You guys go around the back of that alleyway and come out on the north side of them. You go through that building and come from the east. You the west, go down Carter street. We'll stay here and come from the south. Send the signal when you get into position. Be quiet but move quick, we need to help that man." The groups parted and I watched as they all made their way smiling in relief when no one was stupid enough to walk directly across the street and instead stuck to the shadows. They moved quickly and I nodded as I spotted each group of men giving me their signal. I pointed towards the street and nodded signaling them to move in and in no time we were on the Strigoi, surrounding them.

"Guardians," the round one hissed.

"You bet your-" The tall one flew at me his hands flying for my throat and I fell backwards, dodging his hit and scrambling to get back to my feet throwing a kick at his abdomen. He fell backwards but stood quickly and came at me again his nails scratching at my skin. I caught sight as three more came running from the alley way diving into what looked like a pool of my men. They were fast, they were all fast, and I stumbled backwards hitting the pavement hard as I tried again to avoid the relentless hits from my own opponent. He was on me quickly his hands like a vice, claws reaching for my neck but I planted both of my feet firmly against his chest pushing as hard as I could and kicking him back. I stood quickly wasting no time in landing another hit and watched as he fell to the asphalt landing back in the street and stumbling over the curb. I quickly reached in my boot and grabbed my stake driving it solidly through his heart and watching as he didn't get back up. I pulled my stake free with some effort and headed back to the group.

"Jeremy, the girl!" one of them yelled and I screamed out to my men in response.

"Not that one!" I yelled knowing that they had all heard what I'd heard and understood me. I ran over to Jason where he was fighting a short man who seemed to be fiercely grabbing at his stake.

"Jason!" he nodded landing a harsh blow to the Strigoi's chest making him stumble backwards and I drove my stake through his chest.

"Rose!" Jason screamed and I turned in time to see a man flying at me. His hand connected hard with my face and I saw spots in my vision. I grabbed at my stake in the Strigoi's chest but it was stuck and another blow connected with my side.

"Finish her Jeremy!" I heard from a labored voice and turned to see a Strigoi with broad shoulder's trying to fight his way through my men. Jeremy came at me but I rolled and he tripped forward. Jason came behind me running past me and fighting Jeremy dead on. Jeremy sent him flying backwards but he stood launching himself again and throwing his weight at Jeremy. He landed with Strigoi struggling to straddle his chest and finally driving his stake through Jeremy's heart.

"Damn it!" I heard and turned to see that the only one left standing was the man who seemed to be the leader. Struggling to fight with a wall of men encircling him. I walked up to the edge of the circle.

"Hello," I said. He stopped and his head snapped to my direction. He walked to the edge of the circle and glared at me.

"A girl guardian?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Rose-"

"The one they call Rose," the Strigoi snarled. "Oh Dolly, you will pay!" he growled. He fight seemed to be renewed as he clawed at the men in front of him grasping for me. I gasped in surprise taking a stumbled step backwards and hitting Jason's chest. He steadied me and stepped in front of me.

"Hold him," I barked at the men.

"Dolly!"

"Hold him!" I shouted. The man stumbled over each other, struggling to restrain him. He caught my eyes and cackled at me. He seemed to have gone insane, like he'd been bitten by a dog with rabies and he'd broken. His laughter haunted me almost as much as his stare.

"Dolly, Dolly, Dolly,"

"To the car," I barked. "We're getting him to Norfolk."

* * *

><p>He clawed the whole way, the men holding him down fighting to hold him in his place. When we'd finally gotten to Norfolk, I thanked the roads for not being further away. As we handed him over to the men he fought struggling to turn himself to face me. I turned to walk away but he screamed after me.<p>

"You," he shouted, "Oh, Dolly, you killed Mishka! You killed Mishka, and you will pay." The men yanked at his arms but he fought, screaming louder at me.

"No!" I yelled back.

"You killed Mishka! You will Pay, You will pay!" he cackled, "Don't you know? It's Redemption!" his laughter sounded as they dragged him behind the base's gates.

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked this! It's about 3 and a little less than a half hour left before my birthday officially starts here on the East coast and I want to say thank you so much to everyone who commented, reviewing my last chapter! Thank you everyone who told me about the codes and thank you to everyone who commented. Thank you to my Guests and thank you to my loyal readers/ reviewers. You guys give me my inspiration! Keep reviewing for me, my loves! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I personally really enjoyed writing it! Review! Happy reading!**_


End file.
